Faith of the Pantheon
The Faith of the Pantheon is the dominant religious organization in Athas. It is based on the teachings of Holy Mother Elena, Prophet of the gods. The church’s followers are referred to as “Septons” (due to the religion’s adherence to “The Seven”) or “Elanists” (EL-in-ists), after her, though the term “Pantheonic” is also an acceptable adjective to refer to something or someone that is of the Faith (if not a bit vague; though most people get what you mean unless they’re being intentionally difficult). The Faith’s goal is to spread the word of the gods to all four corners of the world and to all races. The view of the church on mortals is that they need saving—they have turned from the Pantheon’s grace and need saving. Once all peoples have accepted the Faith and practice its teachings, the gods will restore the world to its former glory. The calendar used by the Faith—known by most as Common Reckoning (CR)—is used everywhere in Athas, or at least acknowledged. History In the dark days after the fall of Thassilon, when humanity was at its lowest, a woman known as Elena (hailing from what is today Hlondeth) emerged and began to perform great miracles in the name of The Seven. Elena was hailed as a Prophet and divine in her own right, and she attracted great crowds of followers and devoted. Elena insisted she was not a goddess but the mortal mouthpiece for the gods, to spread enlightenment and their holy word to a people without purpose or hope. Eventually, Elena would be betrayed by her apostle and lover Maferath and turned over to the King of Argonne (modern-day Gilaume and parts of Nimbal). The King held a puppet trial for the “heretic Elena”, demanding she disavow the Seven and bend the knee for the Red King (a grim, now-dead religion). Elena refused, was tortured for seven days and brought before the king again with the same demands. Again Elena refused and again she was tortured for seven days. At the end of this second period of torture, Elena still refused to disavow her gods; she was their Chosen Prophet and she would never betray them. So, the king burned Elena alive at the stake in a public spectacle. But Elena did not cry out and she did not curse. Instead, she wept a tear of joy and sang songs of joy and praise to the Seven, for she was going to meet them. It is said her voice could be heard echoing through the city for seven days after. Of course, this did not stop the spread of her teachings. The “Cult of the Seven” continued to grow. The island of Absalom eventually erected a small temple in her honor and the great City of Faith grew around it, becoming the center for human culture for the next few centuries. The hero Arth converted to the Faith when he spent several weeks in Absalom and after he slayed the dragon (to which, it is said, he prayed to the Seven before striking the final blow, promising to convert if they helped him slay the beast). When King Arth founded his kingdom of Arthedain not long after, the Faith of the Seven became the dominant religion of the region. As Arth continued to conquer neighboring realms, he would absorb their local god(s) into the Faith, renaming the religion “The Faith of the Pantheon” (as opposed to the Seven). Worship of the Faith continued to spread and within a few generations, was the dominant religion in Athas, which it remains to this day. The Grand Cathedral was built here and Absalom became the center of the entire religion. When Absalom was destroyed during the Aberrant Invasion, the Grand Cathedral too was burned to the ground. When Tethys rose from the ashes, they built what amounts to a mall on the ruins of the Grand Cathedral. In reaction, the Grand Clergy threatened an Exalted March on the island nation but High Divine Elizabeth III forbade it. Instead, she had a new Grand Cathedral built in the city of Cormyr, in Spira, which became the new center of the Faith in Athas. Teachings The Faith’s doctrine is rooted in four core principles: * Magic is corrupting the world. * Mortalkind’s sin of pride destroyed the Golden City and created demons, the terrible embodiment of that sin. * Elena was the Mouth of the Gods, a prophet and martyr whose ultimate sacrifice must be remembered and honored. * Mortals have sinned and must seek penance to earn the god’s forgiveness. When all people unite to praise the Pantheon, they will return to the world and make it a paradise. Until their return, the faithful believe that the gods watch, patient observers rather than absent gods. This belief is only strengthened by the existence of clerics, paladins and other servants of the Faith who wield powerful divine magic. They do not believe the gods will intervene directly or perform miracles on their behalf, but they will give mortals the power to save themselves, and will shed tears for the suffering of those that don’t deserve it. The church’s interpretation of Elena’s teachings emphasize death, guilt and the difference among races and genders. Symbols The sun represents the fundamental goal of the Faith: if all lands under the sun raise their voices in worship of the Pantheon, then the gods’ eyes will turn back toward their children. The sun is also the primary symbol associated with the god Pelor, called the Father and the judge of all mortalkind, who is revered as the Chief of the Pantheon. Fire is a symbol of purity in the church, following the example of Elena, who was cleansed of her sins as she burned at the stake. Each temple and sept maintains a brazier lit with the flame of her memory; the most famous of these is the Holy Brazier at the Grand Cathedral in Cormyr. Church members may also ritually burn themselves, passing their hand over flame or burning a paper on which their sins are written. Similarly, crystals and light are important elements in the Faith. Most priests carry crystals, which are commonly used in prayer and certain religious rites. The number seven is considered holy, which is demonstrated in numerous aspects. The priesthood speak of the seven aspects of grace during prayer. The gods are said to have made seven wonders. During a child’s naming ceremony, as part of the knighting ceremony and when anointing a king, seven oils are used. There are seven hells and their churches all have seven sides. Heirarchy The priesthood of the Faith can be made up of either men or women, and each are represented about evenly. Most are human, though non-human members of the clergy certainly exist, especially in human-dominated lands. High Divine and the Most Devout At the head of the church is the High Divine, also called the Most Holy, the Mother of the Faithful or the Voice of the new gods on Oerth. The High Divine is always female, on the basis that Elena was a woman. A council of the highest ranking priests, called the Most Devout, elect the High Divine. The vote must be unanimous for the vote to be considered legitimate. The High Divine can be from any nation or sept; no previous rank is necessary. Usually, the High Divine is elected from the ranks of the priesthood but notable exceptions have occurred. A former paladin was one of the most beloved High Divine’s of all time, for example. The High Divine who is elected gives up her name and takes up a new name as a symbol of her office. Directly below her are the Left and Right Hands of the Divine. These are her personal agents who act as her voice if she is not otherwise present. Each has different responsibilities; the Right hand is always a Cleric and the Left is always a Paladin. Priesthood Below them are Grand Fathers/Mothers who are the church’s highest authority in a given region. After a High Divine dies, Grand Clergy are required to travel to Cormyr for the Grand Consensus, a meeting where church leadership unanimously elect the new leader of the Faith. These are Beneath the Grand Clergy are Revered Fathers/Mothers, who are the highest-ranking member of a specific sept or temple, which often make them the religious leaders of any given settlement or community. They are responsible for the spiritual well-being of their congregation. Some Fathers and Mothers serve in noble households as religious leaders and tutors for the household’s children. Some become “wanderers”; priests who travel abroad, visiting small villages and towns too small to support a full sept. They might visit maybe twice per year, going from village to village without a specific sept in which they serve, performing holy services, marriages and forgives sins. While they are in the village, the people must provide them with food and a place to sleep. Many clerics perform the duties of a Wanderer, of course, but this is usually just a side result of the extensive duties required of a cleric; the Wanderers are considered to be a separate caste from the Clerics. Beneath them are Brothers and Sisters, who consist of three main groups: affirmed, initiates and sages. The affirmed have few responsibilities; they are mostly children who learn humility, basic religious doctrine, light candles and clean. The Initiates take vows and receive and education to train to become Fathers or Mothers. Sages are the scholars of the Faith and the most senior of them receives the title of “Elder”, which is beneath that of Mother. Brothers and Sisters serve in septs and temples across Athas and, once they ascend to the rank of Father or Mother, leave their temple to either start their own church or to serve as the head of a sept who is in need of a new leader. Upon joining the church and taking vows as an Initiate, Brothers and Sisters set aside their last name and all that comes with it, even if they come from a noble family. Silent Sisters The Silent Sisters are tasked with preparing deceased for the grave. They dress in gray robes, their faces hooded and shawled so only their eyes remain visible, as it’s considered bad luck to “look on the face of death”. They do not speak to the living and take vows to remain silent in their presence. They remove the bowels and organs, drain the blood from the corpses and stuff the body with salts and fragrant herbs to preserve it and hide the smell of decomposition. When the deceased is transported back home, one of the Silent Sisters accompany the body. Due to their task, they are also called “Death’s Handmaidens”, “The Stanger’s girls” or “Daughters of Nerull”. Templar Order The Templar Order, also called the Faith Militant or the Stars (due to the heraldry on their shields), are the military arm of the Faith under the command of the High Divine. They perform many duties, the most common of which are defenders of temples (hence the name) and hunters of apostate mages. They are classified as a defender force, established to protect the communities of the faithful from threats both magical and mundane and are an army unto themselves; well-equipped, highly disciplined and devoted to their duties. The Order is not made of priests but of knights and warriors who give up their claims and family ties in order to serve the Faith and the Most Holy. Templars revere all of the Pantheon, of course, but the patron of their order is Heironeous. The Templars are considered by common folk to be the saviors and holy warriors of Athas, protecting the world from the dangers of magic unchecked. As the Faith’s military arm, they are recruited primarily for their martial skill and religious dedication to the Pantheon. Given the difficult choices templars must make in the course of their duty, they must be unswervingly loyal to the Order and maintain an emotional distance from the plight of their charges. It is said that a templar’s obedience is more important to the Faith than their moral center. Members of the Order go through a rigorous process of recruitment and training, sometimes in monastic refuges segregated from everyday society. Both male and females are recruited into the Order. The training program is extensive and takes approximately two years. Prior to taking their vows, the recruits undergo the Vigil. After the vigil, their life is changed. The order dictates that Templars are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Their lives belong to the gods and the path they have chosen. Monks Several types of holy brothers make up the lowest orders of the Faith. They are ranked around the same level as Brothers and Sisters, but apart from them. Monks swear different oaths of devotion, chastity and poverty (oaths the rest of the priesthood do not take). Many monks wear tonsures, cutting the hair on their scalps as an act of humility and to show the gods that they have nothing to hide. The Brotherhood of Brown Hoods serve in isolated septs in monastic communities similar to monasteries. The brown brothers live in penitence, quiet contemplation and prater at these churches. Most take a vow of silence. They also referred to as Proctors. There is no “leader” of the brotherhood; they live a life of humble servitude to the Revered Father or Mother of their sept. Begging Brothers are ranked lower still. These priests travel from place to place, but are not to be confused with Wanderers, as they are one rank up in the Faith’s hierarchy. The begging brothers are dressed in threadbare or roughspun robes, and some might go about barefoot. They all wear a bowl on a leather strap around their necks and shout the word of the Faith as they go. Wandering the realm as a begging brother is often done as a penance. Clerics A cleric is a special position of great reverence and power within the church. It is a position that many of the affiliated strive for and one that many train and study for years to achieve. Clerics are known as the Open Hand of their god. They travel from town to town, across borders and into dangerous situations in an effort to spread the message of their gods, light to the darkness and hope to those who have none. Clerics begin their training like all other priests: they study at the temples when they are young, undergoing the extensive education, prayer and memorization that all priests do. However, their Revered Mother or Father might recommend them to pursue the path of cleric. This is never done lightly; the path of the warrior priest is never an easy one. Should the initiate accept this path, their education is intensified and they begin to undertake physical training, extensive periods of meditation and prayer. Their entire lives revolve around the church and the gods during this period, which lasts for several years. When the Revered Mother or Father deems them worthy, they are sent to the temple of the nearest Grand Clergy. Here, they spend a last year under strict, intense study, prayer, meditation and training under the supervision of the Grand Clergy. After at least one year, when the Grand Clergy deems it appropriate, the hopeful cleric undertakes the Trial of the Cloister that involves a period of isolation, prayer, fasting and a series of rituals involving the partaking of sacramental wine and rituals involving the four elements (earth, fire, air and water). The details of the Trail are known only to the Clerics, Grand Clergy and the High Divine. The trial has no set length; it lasts a tenday at the minimum and has been known to last longer than a year. When the cleric emerges, they have been claimed by one of the gods of the Pantheon and henceforth serve as a chief religious servant of them. They have the rank of Brother or Sister upon completion of the Ritual (though calling them cleric is also accepted) but unlike Paladins, can ascend rank. However, Clerical ranks function slightly different from standard clergy. A cleric, due to their inherent nature as wandering warrior priests, are never referred to as “Revered”; they are simply Father or Mother. They can then ascend to the rank of “Most High Father/Mother”, which is considered equal to the rank of Grand Clergy. Clerics are capable of performing miracles and channeling divine magic in the name of their god to achieve a wide variety of magic effects. They can also channel that energy to turn the undead, driving them away, instilled with righteous, holy fear. Some clerics are powerful enough that this actually completely destroys undead, turning them to dust. A deceased cleric is always attains the title of “Exalted”. Paladins A paladin is a holy knight and one of the most revered, respected and feared positions a Faithful can attain. They serve as the Closed Fist of their god. They often act as traveling heroes, going wherever the church needs them or wherever they feel the gods are calling them. Some protect the innocent, others focus on hunting violent monsters and others on aiding the Templar Order in their duties, as well as keeping them in check. While all Paladins bear the symbols of their patron deity, the insignia of the Paladin order itself is the all-seeing eye, representing the Paladin’s roles as investigators and defenders. This symbol is always included on the armor, shields or cloaks of Paladins of the Faithful; sometimes it is a simply brooch, belt buckle or ring. Even if it isn’t immediately apparent, they all bear it. Paladins take the same vows as initiates to the faith, being minor priests in their own right (usually only attaining the rank of Brother or Sister). When they are old enough (around 13, though they can be older or younger, though not by much) the Revered Mother or Father might recommend them for further training as a Paladin. This involves an existing Paladin taking the child from the sept and traveling with them, training them extensively in martial combat, teaching them prayers and rituals known only to their order. Their education is continued, more rigorous than before. A paladin’s power comes from intense self-discipline, faith and a number of rituals in which they partake leading up to taking their oaths. This training is extensive, preparing them not only for the Vigil but for the life of hardship and terror that lie before them. Many hopeful paladins do not survive the process. The most notable is the Trial of the Eye, the rite every paladin must undertake in order to summon their powers. This involved a full year of fasting, prayer and separation from all distractions (including other people). They push out all emotion, all other ties, focusing instead on the purity of their devotion. The moment it ends is described as a euphoric sensation of faith realized, their patron god accepting them and imparting a portion of their power to them. Their abilities are extensive. Their minds are steeled against fear and their presence seems to embolden those around them. They can detect the presence of evil and their reflexes, durability and willpower is stronger than that of other people. Their touch can heal and with time, they become immune to all disease. While they can also wield minor divine spells, their most famous ability to directly channel divine energy to smite evil. While a Paladin only has the rank of Brother, they are also addressed as Ser (as they are considered knights) and have a significant amount of influence with the Faithful and the priesthood. Due to their extensive training, oaths of honor and devotion and their general view as heroes most people trust paladins at their word. It is possible for a paladin to fall. If they turn from their god, willfully commit an evil act or extensively violate their code of honor, they will lose all of their power and magic. It is possible to atone, though this process is extensive and requires significant penance, prayer and often a special task set forth by the Grand Clergy. A deceased paladin is always given the title of “Exalted”. Practices The Faith of the Pantheon is the predominant religion of Athas. It is practiced mostly throughout central and western Athas. It is practiced throughout the north, as well, but not to the same extent. The Faith has a presence in the south but it is not the dominant religion; Qunlun is the most commonly adhered faith in the south. Although the laws of kings and the gods are seen as separate, teachings of the Faith are a heavy influence on the law and justice of the kingdoms of Athas. The Faith preaches against prostitution, gambling and bastardry; it does not recognize polygamous marriages, holds slavery to be an abomination and considers incest as monstrous and vile sins. No man is as accursed as the kinslayer—although the degree of kin and the circumstance of killing one’s king (such as war) holds significant influence. A sept or temple can serve as neutral ground for two parties to meet, where violence is forbidden. To draw blade or blood invites a curse on not only the aggressor, but on their family line for ten generations. Worship Religious worship is done in buildings with seven walls, called septs or abbeys (though temple is also commonly used). The wealthier septs have statues and altars for each of the Seven, with a candle and shrine for most of the Minor deities (some, such as the Grand Cathedral in Cormyr, have full altars and statues for each god). Poorer septs might use carved masks or crude charcoal drawings of the gods. The altars are sometimes inlaid richly with mother-of-pearl, onyx and lapis azuli. Windows are from leaded glass, depicting scenes and pictures, and a great crystal catches light, spreading it in a rainbow of colors across the temple. Offertory (partaking is ritual bread and wine) are part of the services. Prayer in a church is done to each of the faces of the god they wish to ask for aid. Holding hands and singing is often part of worship and prayer. Candles can be lit to honor the gods. Some wear signs of devotion to a particular god. If they can’t afford a holy symbol, they will carry some other symbolic object, such as a small iron hammer on a strap for Gond. The Faith has a number of holy books, the most important of which is The Book of Exaltation. It tells, among others, about the history of the gods and the story of Elena. Septons who cannot read or write memorize prayers and long passages from the Book of Exaltation. Hymns for a particular god can be sung during prayer. There is also a children’s lullaby about the gods. Nobody sings songs about Nerull, however. Holy Days Each of the gods of the Pantheon have their own holy days. One holy day, which is devoted to the entire Pantheon, is known as the Great Gathering, which is held every ten years. Pilgrims will travel across the known world to the Grand Cathedral in Cormyr to pray for peace, guidance and wisdom in the decade to come. These days occur on years ending in 0; 2800, 2810, 2820, etc. Legal Trials Both regular trials as well as trials by combat are presided over by a Priest. During a regular trial, the priest will begin with a prayer, beseeching the Father above to guide them toward justice. During the trial itself, the priest will swear a man to honesty before he is to give testimony. At the start of a trial by combat, the priest will raise a crystal sphere above his head. He asks the gods to look down and bear witness upon the trial, and help them find truth in the soul of the accused life and freedom if innocent and death if guilty, and also beseech Pelor to aid in judgement and Kord to lend strength to the person whose cause is just. A special form of trial by combat, which is seldom used, is the Trial of Seven. The custom originates from the belief that the gods would be honored to see seven champions fight on each side, and therefore be more likely to see that justice was done. The accused is to find six others to stand with him in battle. If he is unable to do so, he is considered to be guilty. Marriage Customs A marriage ceremony takes place in a sept. The ceremony is presided over by a Revered Mother or Father and involves prayers, vows, singing and lighting of candles. All wedding gowns performed following the customs of the Faith are a shade of white. The bride wears a cloak in the colors of her house, called the “maiden’s cloak”. The bride’s father, or the person standing in his place (whoever gives her away), will escort the bride to the marriage altar, placed between the statues of Sarenrae and Pelor, where the priest and the groom await her. Seven vows are made, seven blessings are invocated and seven promises are exchanged, after which the wedding song is sung. Next, a challenge is made to speak against the marriage and if the challenge goes unanswered, the wedding cloaks are exchanged. The bride’s father, or the person standing in his place, removes the cloak from the bride’s shoulders and her husband places a cloak of his own house colors on her shoulders. This signifies the bride passing from her father’s protection into her husband’s protection. The bride and groom will then speak the words “With this kiss I pledge my love”, after which the priest declared them to be man and wife, stating they are one in body, mind and soul forever. It should be noted in some Septon lands, such as Cavos and Bruma, that their customs are closer to their home cultures (Varisian or Ulfen, et cetera) than they are to what is written above. For example, Cavos does not emphasize the idea of the bride being passed from father to groom. In Bruma, the ceremonies are closer to ceremonies seen in lands like Dunn. Scholarship Many of Athas’ most prominent scholars come from the Faith’s ranks. The church actively encourages its followers to read books other than the Book of Exaltation, though only such books that are approved by the Faith. The church is not above history revisionism and censorship, however. For example, most minor deities were not canonically members of the Pantheon in the earliest days of the church and were added as cultures were conquered by Arthedain in an effort to pacify the populations and ease them into worship of the Pantheon. This fact is not widely known. Additionally, many books are banned by the church, usually those dealing with magic, other religions or acts forbidden by the church. Death According to the Book of Exaltation, lives are like candle flames, easily snuffed out by errant winds. The priests teach that afterlife is a sweet surcease, and sign of voyaging to a far, sweet land where man and women may laugh and love and feast until the end of days in Pelor’s golden hall. The Faith holds that there are seven hells, each deeper than the next. The Lord of the Seven Hells, Asmodeus, is said to command demons and practice black arts. Mages and sinners who do not repent their sins go to the seven hells. Although the Book of Exaltation states that all while sins may be forgiven, crimes must still be punished. Funeral Customs The bodies of the deceased are given over to the silent sisters for ritual cleansing. The body of the deceased—especially if it concerns nobility or someone of great importance—are placed on a bier for viewing within the temple. Services for common people last only one full day, while services for nobility or other important people can last several days. During a funeral service, prayers are held on three occasions; the morning services are open only to nobility, the afternoon prayers are open to smallfolk and the evening prayers for all. A family member, friend or even a concerned stranger stands last vigil. When someone is laid in his grave, a priest usually says some prayers for them. The prayer begins with “Father above, judge of the deceased justly.” A crystal is placed on the grave if the family is wealthy enough. If the deceased dies far from home, his body will usually be escorted back to their family. At least one silent sister (more if the deceased is nobility) will escort the body. Martyrs and Heroes The faithful who give their lives for the Faith—known as Martyrs—and those who perish during an Exalted March a Crusade earn a special place at the side of the gods as the “Exalted”. A still greater honor for service, the defenders of the faith are sometimes given the title of “Anointed of” a god whose tenants and values they embody. The Anointed are seen as the hands of their god and the title is exceptionally rare, even among clerics and paladins. Heresies The Faith is the predominant religion in Athas, but it began as one of many cults dedicated to Elena and the various gods that would go on to become members of the Pantheon. These alternative interpretations of the word of the gods are considered heretical by the Faith, though a few have survived the centuries and one split from the church itself. Apostles of the Ashes When Elena was burned in Absalom, a group of her disciples gathered her ashes and took them deep into the World’s End Mountains. The Apostles founded an order of wizard/monks to protect the ashes and came to revere fire and smoke and ash, painting their faces and hair with soot and ash to become closer to their holy figure. Eventually, they came to believe that Elena had been reincarnated as a red dragon and became a dragon cult that, to this day, loots, raids and pillages in an effort to build their “Holy Queen” a treasure hoard. The Black Faith A sort of mirror version of the Faith, it dictates that history is written by the winners and that Asmodeus was simply punished and vilified. He is referred to as Grandfather in this religion. They hold fundamentally different interpretations of Elena and her teachings, especially regarding magic. The Black Faith teaches that Elena was a mage of great power and that magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him. Boccob is revered as one of the “Black Seven”, and is referred to a “The Scholar”. Blades of Kalduraan The Blades of Kalduraan are a secret society that believes they have been chosen to bring Elena’s judgement down on the weak and corrupt. They believe the gods have forsaken mortalkind and only through Elena can mortals fin grace and forgiveness. Elena’s charge of judgement is done in an effort to atone for mortalkind’s sin. Daughters of Song The Daughters of Song is a hedonistic cult that venerates the goddess Lliira. The cult is centered on the village of Firelay in the Fields of Ghislain, in what is now Fenland. They have worshipped Lliira in the area for centuries, and her portfolio to the cult is much more extensive than is acknowledged by the church. They refer to her as “The Holy Concubine” and refuse to acknowledge her cannonical marriage. Empty Ones An apocalyptic cult based in Cavos. They believe Elena’s death heralded the end of the world as the gods would soon destroy it for the betrayal. They came to believe that magic is the gods’ chosen instrument in this and sought out mages to aid them in accelerating the end of the world. They are now a death cult that deals extensively in necromancy and undead. Order of the Fiery Promise Originating from the chaotic time of the collapse of Thasillon, the Order of the Fiery Promise believes the world must be ended in order to be reborn as a paradise. They have persisted for more than 1,000 years and occasionally emerge to challenge the Faith. Myths and Lore The Dawn War & Creation In the beginning, there was darkness and all was quiet. The Maker spoke into the darkness, bringing light and shape to the world. The Maker, being alone, spoke again and called forth Pelor and taught him the ways of Order. Then the Maker departed, leaving Pelor to survey the world, which was in those days featureless. But the world was in danger, for the Primordials—the elemental embodiment of chaos itself—threatened to destroy it. The greatest of the Primordials was Darkness, the embodiment of evil. So Pelor awoke his brothers and sisters and led them in the Dawn War against the Primordials. This war was very long and cost much but in the end, the gods prevailed and locked the Darkness and the Primordials away in a prison beyond both space and time. In the days after, the gods gathered together and turned to the world, giving it shape. They populated it with plant life and animals; each god was given a specific charge and domain, and each god contributed to the world’s creation. Pelor, however, gave the world its greatest gift: a glowing gem he called “Sun”. It was put upon a pedestal and placed high into the sky, bringing light to the world. The other gods found Sun to be glorious and Pelor was chosen as their Chief. The Fall of the Dark Gods In the days after the creation of the world, before the coming of the mortal races, the gods lived happily and in peace, walking through Oerth and admiring their creation. Asmodeus, though, grew jealous of Pelor and his Sun and conspired with other gods to steal the Sun and become the new chief of the gods himself. To this end, Asmodeus visited Pelor and his bride, Sarenrae, as a friend. Pelor threw a feast in his hall, much to Asomdeus' delight, and Asmodeus began to distract them with song. In the meantime, cunning Vecna snuck to the great Pillar and seduced Lamashtu, then the goddess of delirum, and the two lay together in the forest. After, while she slept, Vecna began to climb to the top to steal the gem while the other gods were distracted. But wily Olidammara, the god of tricks and thieves, saw Vecna and deduced his plan. Deciding to raise some mischief (partly because he could), Oliddimmara went to the pillar and called up to Vecna, asking him what he was doing on the pillar. Vecna replied he only wanted to see the entirety of the world lit by the holy sun. Olidammara asked if he could join him and Vecna reluctantly agreed, not wanting to give away his true purpose. Olidammara began to climb but then fell and he did so several times, so Vecna would think he was weak and foolish. He called to Vecna for help. Vecna refused and Olidammara simply shrugged, commenting that he would ask Pelor for help. Vecna, knowing he needed to keep Pelor away, agreed to carry Oliddimmara up the pillar but the going was very slow; much slower than Vecna would have climbed without the god of mischief. Meanwhile, Kord, the god of strength and battle, saw Vecna upon the Pillar and found a small note Olidammara had left at the bottom. Furious, Kord crept to the pillar and climbed to the very top, moving in great strides, much quicker than Vecna, who was still carrying Olidammara. When the two reached the top, Vecna was much horrified to find Kord waiting for him. Kord threatened to throw Vecna off the pillar for his treachery. But Vecna, being altogether very cowardly, told Kord of Asmodeus’ plan, and of the gods who were agreed to it. Kord, tempermental as the storm, grabbed Vecna by the neck and leaped from the pillar and brought Vecna before Pelor in the middle of Asmodeus’ concert (much to Olidammara's delight). Pelor was enraged when he heard this and Asmodeus immediately turned on his fellows. The two began to fight and their allies joined the battle also. The battle was great and deadly, scarring the world with deserts and great pits. Finally, Gruumsh and Rovagug struck the great Pillar, causing it to topple down, creating the mountains. The Sun fell to the ground and shattered, the small pieces getting stuck in the sky, becoming the stars. In the end, Pelor struck down his enemy and the Pantheon stood victorious over Asmodeus and his ilk. Pelor went to bash in Asmodeuss' head with his mace but Sarenrae the merciful stayed his hand, imploring Pelor to spare the lives of their enemies. Pelor agreed but, in punishment for their sins, cursed Asmodeus and the others down to the Seven Hells; a realm of eternal anguish, punishment, torment and evil. Lamashtu, while not an ally of Asmodeus, was sent to the Hells with the others for her role in the destruction of the Pillar, which drove her to utter madness. The gods lamented at the loss of their fellows and the fall of the Sun. Wise Mystara, however, had an idea. Together, the gods used all of their power and put the sun back in the sky, though they could only keep it aloft for half the day. In doing so, however, they could no longer come to Oerth in phsycial form, and have ever since resided in the Seven Heavens. Creation of the Races The gods, now dwelling in the Heavens, wept for the abandonment of the world they had all worked so hard to create. So Pelor, in his wisdom, conspired with the other gods to each create a race to populate the Earth. Gond the Smith created the Dwarves: sturdy and uncompromising as the stone itself. Ehlonna of the wilds created the Elves; fair and wise children of the forest. Sarenrae created the Halflings; joyful lovers of the simple pleasures of the world. Garl Glittergold created the Gnomes; curious lovers of humor and music. Kord, Pelor and Boccob, however, each created a race of their own. Olidammara the trickster stole them, though, and combined the three races into a single creature. Olidammara was amused, for he thought the other gods would become upset. But to his surprise, Pelor and the others loved this new creation most of all. Pelor named them “Human”. The gods bickered as to which of their people would be put into Oerth, and after much in-fighting, they made the decision that they would each put their people into the world, so that they might live in peace and harmony. The Dark Gods, who despise all things the Pantheon has created, had other plans. Boccob and the Awakening of Magic The mortal races awakened and sang in worship of the gods. When the sun was in the sky, the warmth and protection of the gods shone upon them. But at night, Asmodeus and his dark gods unleashed evils and horrors upon them. Mortals huddled in caves, begging for the gods to protect them in the nights. But night after night, the darkness and horrors of the world would take mortals into the night and consume them or corrupt them into new terrors. Boccob the Wise saw this and implored to Pelor to intervene. But Pelor refused; he could not interfere in such a way, as it would betray the laws the gods had laid down. But Boccob would not let mortals be destroyed. So, in secret, he brought the secrets of magic to the mortals to protect themselves. The mortals praised him and worshiped Boccob most of all for this gift. However, it would not be long before Boccob was found out. He was put on trial by his fellow gods and it was declared that Boccob would be forever imprisoned within his library for his crime. Boccob grew bitter and is known now as The Uncaring. The Fall of Mortalkind Mortals, thanks to the sacrifice of Boccob, had gained a degree of independence; they could govern and protect themselves from the horrors of Asmodeus and the dark gods. They gained great power, building a massive tower around a perfect city, which they called The Golden City. As time went on, mortals performed many wonders and miracles. In time, they turned from the gods and began to worship magic itself. Before long, mortal opened gateways to other worlds. One such gateway opened a doorway to the Seven Hells itself and the dark gods came through. Mortals cried out to the gods for help, but the gods did not heed their pleas. The Golden City fell due to the mortals' pride and it was only when they had lost everything that the Seven banished the dark gods back to the hells and sealed the gateway. Deeming that mortals were not ready, the gods banished them all to different corners of the world and put them into a deep sleep until such a time that they were ready to live in the world again. The Pantheon It should be noted that while each god has its own clergy, rites and holidays, the Pantheon is considered a single religion, with (nearly) every god counted equally among the others. The Pantheon is arranged with the Seven major deities and the thirteen minor deities. This does not indicate their power or literal importance; the minor deities simply have fewer temples and followers, since their portfolios are more specialized. The Seven represent a broad swath of mortalkind; all followers of the Faith can relate with and understand them. The Seven * Pelor (NG): 'The Father. God of the sun, time and judgement. His worship is extremely widespread and he is prayed to for judgement and mercy. His holy symbol is the sun. His favored weapon is the Mace. His domains are ''Good, Healing, Strength, Time ''and ''Sun. * '''Sarenrae (NG): '''The Mother. Goddess of the hearth, motherhood and renewal. She represents childbirth and nurturing. She is prayed to for fertility and compassion. Her holy symbol is a rising sun, to symbolize a new dawn. Her favored weapon is the Spear. Her domains are Community, Protection, Renewal ''and ''Family. '' * '''Sune (CG): '''The Maiden. Goddess of love and beauty. She represents innocence and love. She is often prayed to at weddings to bless a union with happiness. Her holy symbol is a heart. Her favored weapon is the Dagger. Her domains are ''Pleasure, Good, Purification and Charm. * 'Gond (LG): '''The Smith. God of the forge, masonry and crafts of all kinds. He represents crafts and labor. He is usually prayed to when work needs to be done and for strength. His holy symbol is a gold anvil. His favored weapon is the Warhammer. His domains are ''Craft, Strength, Artifice ''and ''Law. * 'Kord (N): '''The Warrior. God of battle, strength, athleticism, thunder and courage. He is neither good nor evil; he is prayed to by all warriors for courage and victory. His holy symbol is an upright, flaming sword. His favored weapon is the Greatsword. His domains are ''Strength, Luck, Competition and Storm. * 'Mystara (LN): '''The Crone. Goddess of dreams, wisdom and the moon. She carries a lantern and is prayed to for guidance. Her holy symbol is a circle of seven stars. Her favored weapon is the Club (in the form of a cane). Her domains are ''Dream, Knowledge, Law ''and ''Trickery. * 'Nerull (N): '''The Stranger. God of Death and the afterlife. He represents death and the unknown. Worshipers rarely seek favor from the Stranger, but outcasts and misfits sometimes associate themselves with this god. His holy symbol is an upright, skeletal arm holding balanced scales. His favored weapon is the Scythe. His domains are ''Death, Darkness, Pestilence ''and ''Earth. '''Minor Deities * Boccob (N): 'God of knowledge and magic. Called "The Uncaring", "The Lord of Magic" and the "Lord of Knowledge". Has rarely has any desire to interfere with events occurring on the Material Plane. His temples resemble massive libraries and universities and his priests are more scholars than religious leaders. His holy symbol is a purple book with a large, golden eye. His favored weapon in the Quarterstaff. His domains are ''Knowledge, Magic, Balance and Truth. * 'Chauntea (NG): '''Goddess of Agriculture, wheat and the harvest. A simple goddess who represents the bounty. Her priests are similarly simple, dressing plainly. There are few who possess more knowledge of farming, livestock and how to read the weather than the priests of Chauntea. Her holy symbol is a blooming rose over a sheaf of grain. Her favored weapon is the Sickle. Her domains are ''Plants, Feast, Community and Good. '' * '''Ehlonna (NG): '''Goddess of woodlands and animals. She teaches that the animals and plants of the forests are gifts and are not to be stolen. Her priests tend to be hermits and rangers, and any who dwell on the fringes of society, and her churches are often lodges tucked away in the wilds. Her holy symbol is a silver oak leaf. Her favored weapon is the Longbow. Her domains are ''Animal, Good, Plant and Weather. * 'Garl Glittergold (CG): '''God of tricks, pranks, jokes, satire, jewelry and mining. Called "The Lord of Fools". Churches to Garl Glittergold often resemble raucous playhouses. One can never tell what kind of night they're going to have when they enter a church of Garl Glittergold. His symbol is a rainbow-colored sphere. His favored weapon is the Pick. His domains are ''Earth, Good, Protection and Trickery. * 'Geshati (NG): '''Goddess of lakes, streams, rivers and wells. She is known to be kinder and more benevolent than her older sister Melora. She is said to love singing and taught the first mariners the oldest sea-shanties. Her holy symbol is a Waterspout coming from a well. Her favored weapon is the Shortspear. Her domains are ''Water, Healing, Cold and Good. '' * '''Heironeous (LG): '''God of courage, chivalry and self-sacrifice. He is the god of knights and is prayed to for guidance, wisdom, courage and the strength to do what is right. His holy symbol is a gauntleted hand. His favored weapon is the Longsword. His domains are ''War, Law, Good, Inquisition ''and ''Glory * 'Lliira (CG): '''Goddess of joy. Her priests are called "Joybringers" and she has no temples. Instead, her worship takes place in tents that move from town to town and are essentially just big, happy dance parties. She is also the patron of "recreational herbs". Her holy symbol is a triangle over three six-pointed stars. Her favored weapon is the Whip. Her domains are ''Joy, Liberation, Good and Passion. * 'Malar (N): '''God of the hunt. He revels in the nature of the hunt, and Malar honors both prey and the hunter. He is said to lead a host of celestial hounds and the spirits of his followers in "The Wild Hunt" through the heavens. His holy symbol is a clawed paw. His favored weapon is the Spear. His domains are ''Animal, Strength, Celerity and Retribution. * 'Melora (CN): '''Goddess of the sea, sailors and voyages. She is known to be a mercurial goddess; benevolent and giving one moment, wrathful and destructive the next. Her temples tend to be on ships or beneath the waves. Her holy symbol is a pink shell with a blue rune. Her favored weapon is the Trident. Her domains are ''Ocean, Water, Travel ''and ''Weather. * 'Muse (N): '''Goddess of poetry, art, songs and theater. She does not have temples, but instead her shrines can be found in playhouses or with groups of traveling minstrels. Her holy symbol is a five-stringed harp made of leaves. Her favored weapon is the Dagger. Her domains are ''Creation, Passion, Celerity and Illusion. * '''Olidammara (CN): God of thieves, revelry, wine and bad behavior. Called "The Laughing Rogue" and is known for stirring up mischief, needlessly complicating the plans of his fellow gods. The church of Olidammara is known for its illicit activities (such as smuggling rings) and its wild parties. Churches of Olidammara tend to be hidden and appear more as speakeasies or brothels than places of worship (though worship of the Laughing Rogue is quite different from most deities). His holy symbol is a black and white mask. His favored weapon is the Rapier. His domains are Trickery, Chaos, Luck and Mind. * Tymora (CN): 'Goddess of good fortune. She shines upon those who take risks. Also called "Lady Luck" and "The Lady Who Smiles". She is said to be the lover of Olidammara, so their faiths tend to be very close allies. Her worshippers are free spirits and flighty individuals, and her places of worship resemble wealthy, backroom casinos. Her holy symbol is a face-up coin. Her favored weapon is the Short Sword. Her domains are ''Luck, Competition, Fate ''and ''Chaos. '' '' * 'Waukeen (LN): '''Goddess of trade and coins. Known as "The Merchant's Friend" and "Liberty's Maiden". Those who venerate her include merchants from lowly peddlers to the wealthy owners of massive trading companies, investors, accountants, entrepreneurs, caravan guides, warehouse owners, philanthropists, moneylenders and so son. She is also known for blessing smugglers and all those who deal in illicit trade. Her temples are ornate, usually found in large, wealthy cities. Her clerics and worshipers travel the trade routes aiding merchants and caravans or work in the opulent temples as hosts for wealthy donors, moneylenders, currency exchangers, venture capitalists, warehouses, fences (covertly, of course) and, most importantly, security guards. She is said to dwell in "The Marketplace Eternal". Her holy symbol is an upright coin with Waukeen's profile facing left. Her favored weapon is the Mace. Her domains are ''Commerce, City, Law and Trade. '''Dark Gods Also known as "The Fallen", these are a number of evil gods that exist within the lore of the Pantheon, each with their own rituals, rites, holy texts and even holidays. Legend states they were once part of the Pantheon but rebelled and fell, becoming evil gods. However, they are no longer considered a part of the Pantheon proper and instead are referred to as "Dark Gods", and their worshipers as a "Cult". The identities and rites of the Dark Gods are not generally known outside of the clergy but are listed here for posterity. * Asmodeus (LE): 'God of hedonism, excess, lust and occult pacts. His symbol is a red pentagram. His favored weapon is the Morningstar. His domains are ''Pact, Evil, Law and Fire. * 'Auril (NE): '''Goddess of the deathly aspects of winter. Her symbol is a black raven. Her favored weapon is the Pick. Her domains are ''Cold, Decay, Animal and Darkness. * 'Bane (CE): '''God of conquest, strength and hatred. His holy symbol is a silver, clawed, three-fingered hand. His favored weapon is The Black Hand of Bane, which is a spiked gauntlet. His domains are ''Strength, Hatred, War and Evil. '' * '''Beshaba (LE): '''Goddess of misfortune and curses. Her symbol are Black Antlers. Her favored weapon is the Whip. Her domains are ''Fate, Luck, Evil and Domination. * 'Erythnul (CE): '''God of torture, murder, pain and slaughter. His symbol is the top of a skull, surrounded by six blood droplets. His favored weapon is the Greataxe. His domains are ''Chaos, Destruction, Suffering and Strength. '' * '''Hextor (LE): '''God of tyranny, slavery, pride and contracts. His holy symbol are three, red-fletched arrows gripped by a black gauntlet. His favored weapon is the Flail. His domains are ''Law, Evil, War and Tyrant. '' * '''Lamashtu (CE): '''Goddess of madness, monsters and destruction. Her symbol is a golden anubis head with three eyes. Her favored weapon is the Falchion. Her domains are ''Madness, Destruction, Evil ''and ''Chaos. '' * '''Rovagug (CE): '''God of wrath, disaster and destruction. His symbol is a fanged maw with eight red spider legs. His favored weapon is the Greataxe. His domains are ''Wrath, Destruction, Passion and Evil. * '''Urgathoa (NE): God of gluttony, disease and undeath. His symbol is a fly with a thorax shaped like a skull. His favored weapon is the Scythe. His domains are Pestilence, Undead, Hunger and Decay. * 'Vecna (LE): '''God of greed, secrets, poison and murder. His domains are ''Evil, Magic, Knowledge ''and ''Mind. * 'Yeathana (NE): '''Goddess of those who die at sea. Her holy symbol is a waterlogged skull. Her favored weapon is the Spear. Her domains are ''Watery Death, Water, Cold and Storm. * 'Zon-Kuthon (NE): '''God of envy, pain, darkness and loss. His symbol is a skull with barbed chains hanging from the eyes. His favored weapon is the Spiked Chain. His domains are ''Suffering, Darkness, Evil ''and ''Hatred.